gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan PRIMERA 2.0Te '95
Gran Turismo 2 |displacement = 1998 cc |aspiration = NA |drivetrain = |power = 145 BHP |torque = 137.4 lb-ft |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan PRIMERA 2.0Te '95 is a road car produced by Nissan. It so far appeared in the first two games of the Gran Turismo series, before being overshadowed by its 1990 equivalent. Colors There are seven colors available for this vehicle: * White * Silver Metallic * Gray Metallic * Super Black * Wine Red Pearl Metallic * Green Pearl * Dark Blue In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: You know the old cliché, plain-Jane secretary takes off her glasses, lets her hair down and suddenly she's a hot chick. Get under the skin of the plain-looking Nissan Primera of the 1995 vintage, check out it's front and rear multi-link suspension, derived from the fabulously sexy and fun 300ZX coupe, the modest but eager 16-valve engines, and you're in a car that's suddenly more desirable. The 1995 model is the second generation of the front-wheel-drive family saloon (or the five-door hatchback), which amounts to little more than a face-lift, since all the mechanicals were in pretty good shape to start with. The top-of-the-range four-cylinder engine produces a punchy 148BHP from its two-litre capacity. Torque gets an increase from the first generation two-litre powerplant to 137 lb/ft giving the car extra grunt and throttle response. When it forms an engine and chassis package like the Primera 2.0eGT, then the result is a car with high levels of grip - at both ends of the car; communicative and agile handling; a quick, free-revving engine; high-speed stability and the feel of a top-notch sporty saloon. A standing start to 60mph is completed in just 8.7 seconds, while the eGT driver races through the slick, accurate five-speed manual gearbox up to a top speed of 137mph. Drive goes to the front wheels, which are 14-inch alloys shod with 195/60 rubber. As, of course, are the rear wheels. On a twisty road, you can keep up with much more powerful cars, fueling your fantasies of being in a sporty machine, pushing the Primera to its limit, confident in the knowledge that there are no nasty surprises when you're there. You'll finish your journey, get out and give the car an appreciative backward glance over the fairly discreet rear wing and alloy wheels and think: My God Miss Prim, you're beautiful! Acquisition GT1 The Nissan PRIMERA 2.0Te '95 can be purchased from the Nissan New Cars Dealership for 24,820 Credits. GT2 This car is purchasable at the Nissan Used Cars Dealership for around 8,800 Credits. The car's name is listed as Nissan PRIMERA GT '95 in the PAL version of the game. Pictures File:NPRINP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Nprinl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 -R-Nissan_PRIMERA_2.0Te_'95.jpg|A Nissan Primera 2.0Te '95 with racing modifications applied. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars